Nowhere Else To Go
by Crazy4Klaine
Summary: When Burt and Carole go off for their honeymoon and Puck is kicked out of his house, Finn, Puck and Puck's little sister go to stay with Kurt at Dalton. But what happens when one of the boys starts to fall for Kurt? R&R! Eventual Puck/Kurt.
1. Settling In

Blaine, Wes and David were in the common room of their house when it all started up.

Blaine was busily tapping away on his laptop while he talked to his brother, and Wes and David were mirroring each other with how they were laying on the couches, tired and nearly asleep. Kurt was up in his room, most likely getting ready for bed.

Blaine was laughing at something his brother had said when suddenly there was a knock at the door of the main entrance to the house.

He looked up from his laptop at the door all the way on the other end of the room, and he raised an eyebrow when no one got up to get it, even though Wes and David were about ten feet away from the door.

Wes looked up. "Blaine, could you get that?" He asked.

"Yeah, Blaine, could you?" David asked, and they both batted their eyelashes innocently.

Blaine sighed, rolling his eyes, and moved his laptop off of his lap and onto the coffee table in front of him. "Yeah, because I'm not all the way across the room or anything..." He mumbled sarcastically, and glared at his two so-called best friends, who only flashed him angelic smiles.

Another knock came just as Blaine reached the door, and he opened it to reveal a tall teenage boy, looking about the same age as Blaine. He had a lost, clueless look in is eyes and his face seemed a bit blank as he stared down at Blaine.

Another thing Blaine noticed. He was freakishly tall.

"Um, can I help you?" Blaine asked, raising an eyebrow.

The taller boy blinked. "Oh, yeah, uh...is Kurt Hummel here?" The boys asked, and Blaine's eyes narrowed immediately and Wes and David shot up from where they were lying down. Was this an old bully from Kurt's school that came to tease him? The three boys braced for a fight as Blaine nodded.

"Yeah, he's...upstairs. Hang on." Blaine said, his voice hard, and he moved over to the stairs as the boy shifted awkwardly in the doorway. "Kurt?" Blaine called.

A groan. "What?" Was his answer, sounding irritated, and it almost made Blaine chuckle.

"You have company." Blaine answered.

Sure enough, Kurt left his room and came down the stairs into the common room, wearing silky, sky blue pajamas under a dark blue robe. He ducked his head around the banister to see who it was, and upon seeing the boy, he fit lit up in a huge smile.

"Finn!" He exclaimed excitedly, and bounded down the stairs and across the room into the Finn's arms.

The three boys raised an eyebrow as the two hugged, and Finn laughed and hugged Kurt tight, spinning around in a short circle before releasing him.

"Hey, bro, how you doing?" Finn asked with a wide smile.

"I'm great, I-" Upon seeing the confused looks on the boys' faces, he laughed. "Boys, this is my step-brother, Finn."

The boys' jaws fell open in realization and they nodded in acknowledgment.

"Finn, this is Blaine, Wes and David." Finn waved at them and they each waved back. Kurt turned back to Finn. "So what are you doing here?" His face fell. "Is everything OK? Is it Dad?" His hand flew to his mouth. "Did he have another heart attack? Do we need to go to the hospital? Oh my God. I'll get my keys and then we ca-"

"Woah, woah, Kurt!" Finn grabbed his elbow gently to stop him from running back up the stairs, and pulled him back, seeing his worry-filled eyes calm a bit. "No, no, Burt's fine, calm down." Kurt sighed in relief. "Actually, he and Mom went on their honeymoon for the weekend." He said with a nervous smile.

Kurt blinked. "Oh, well, good for them. I felt bad that they couldn't at first...but, couldn't've you just texted that to me or something?" He asked.

Finn looked uncomfortable. "Yeah, well...that's the thing. You know what happened last time they left me home alone..."

Kurt groaned. "I had no idea it was possible to set the kitchen on fire by boiling water." He said.

"A towel fell under the pot!" Finn defended. "But anyway, they didn't want me home alone again, so...I need a place to stay..." He winced.

Kurt raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

"I need to stay here." Finn clarified. "They already talked to the principal or headmaster or whatever, and he said that it was fine." He paused. "You know...after Burt threatened to sue the school for discrimination against your sexuality." He mumbled.

The three boy's eyebrows shot up.

Kurt shook his head and rubbed his temples with his thumb and forefinger. "Oh, Dad..." He mumbled, and then looked up. "Fine, sure; make yourself at home." Kurt said, turning.

"Uh, Kurt?" Finn said quickly. "Wait. There's...one more, tiny...little thing." He said, looking uncomfortable all over again.

Kurt stilled, an icy glare taking over his features that made Blaine's eyes widen. He turned. "What is it, Finn?" He asked, his eyes narrowing as he crossed his arms.

Finn stepped back a little. "It's really not that big of a deal..." he said nervously.

"Humor me." Kurt challenged, his eyes narrowing to slits.

"Huh?"

"Finn! What is it?" Kurt demanded, his voice rising a whole octave.

"OK! OK!" Finn surrendered, holding his hands up in front of him. "Um...well, you know how Puck fights with his Mom a lot..." Finn started.

Kurt crossed his arms. "I don't like where this is going, but sure."

"Well, two days ago — before I knew that we were gonna stay here, I swear!" Finn said quickly.

"We?" Kurt asked.

Finn brushed it off. "He and his Mom got into a huge fight and...she kicked him out, so...he moved in with us, and..."

"And..." Kurt prompted.

"Well, he, uh—"

"_PRINCESS!_" Puck's voice boomed through the common room as he came running through the door, a backpack slung on one shoulder.

Kurt's eyes widened. "Oh dear God." He managed to say before Puck grabbed him and pulled him into a spine-crushing hug.

"I missed you, Kurt!" Puck said with overly-exaggerated sadness, squeezing his eyes shut as he nestled into Kurt's chest.

"Oof, yes, hello, Noah." Kurt grunted out, patting the teen's Mohawk.

Blaine, Wes and David looked at each other with one eyebrow raised.

Puck finally released Kurt, and then smiled hugely, looking around. "Oh my God, this place is amazing! It's so big and homey and...and _red._ Why is it all red? It looks like Hogwarts He gasped. "Kurt? I didn't know you went to Hogwarts! I can't believe you were a wizard this whole time!" He said, spinning around, and then stopped, putting a hand to his forehead. "Woah. That was dizzy. Catch me, Kurt!" He said, leaning back, and fell when Kurt didn't make an attempt to catch him. "Wow. This rug is really soft. I think I could sleep here!" He announced, snuggling into the floor. He pawed at Kurt's leg. "Come cuddle with me, Kurt..." He pouted.

Kurt looked down at him, and, crouching down, ran a hand through his Mohawk. "Noah, sweetie, are you drunk?"

Puck giggled. "You called me sweetie." He pointed out. "And no...no I'm not drunk. If I was drunk I would be acting all...drunk. It's weird." He said.

Kurt sighed stood up. He looked at Finn. "Is he drunk?" Kurt asked.

"Nope." Finn said with a grin. "Vitamin D." He said, nudging Kurt, who gave a dry laugh. Suddenly, Finn's face fell. "Oh, hey, dude. Where's Sarah?" He asked Puck, but he was asleep.

"Who?" Kurt asked.

"Puck took his little sister with him." Finn clarified.

"Little si..." Kurt trailed off, his eyes widening. "_Finn! You left a six year old girl alone outside in the middle of a blizzard?"_ Kurt screeched.

"I thought Puck had her!" Finn defended.

"Puck was drugged, Finn! Oh my..." He cut himself off and ran outside into the thick snow.

Finn looked at the three boys awkwardly. "'Sup?" He asked, jerking his chin up, and the three returned the gesture before Kurt stumbled in, returning with a little girl with short brown hair down to her shoulder, shivering violently and pressing her face into the crook of Kurt's neck.

"Oh God, she's freezing." Kurt said worriedly; sitting her on one of the couches and wrapping a blanket around her, pushing her hair behind her ear. "You alright, Sar-Bear?" He asked Sarah, who nodded, her teeth chattering.

"Th-thank you, K-Kurtie." She forced out.

Kurt's blood boiled. He stood up. "Finn! he screeched. "How stupid can you possibly be to leave a six hear old girl out in a blizzard and trust her alone with a drugged teenager?"

"I thought that Puck would be OK with her!"

"You thought. You thought? No, you didn't! You don't think!"

"Hey, I can be smart when I want to be!"

"Says the boy who thought he grilled the face of Jesus into a grilled cheese sandwich!" Kurt accused.

"My wishes came true!" Finn claimed.

"Yeah, your wishes to win a football game. Become quarterback again and get to second base to Rachel, when you could've wished for my Dad to get out of the hospital!" Kurt yelled.

"Your Dad turned out to be fine!"

"That's not the point!"

"Ugh! I can't _believe_ we came from the same womb!"

"We didn't come from the same womb, you idiot!"

"Fine, then! I can't believe that _you_ don't _have_ a womb!"

Everyone's jaw dropped.

"That's it!" Kurt screeched, charging at Finn, and tackled him, knocking him over.

Kurt went to punch him, but Puck, who had recently woken up, wound his arms around Kurt's petite waist and pulled him back.

"Woah, woah, hey! Hummel, calm down, little dude!" Puck said, holding back a thrashing Kurt. He set him down and held him back with one arm.

Finn got up and walked forward. "What's the point, Puck, he probably wouldn't even be able to get a good punch in!" He accused, and Puck held an arm out in front of him, too to keep him from getting any closer.

Kurt fumed. "Yes, actually, I would! And either way I wear Doc Martens and can kick _well_ above my head!"

"Yeah, a move you learned from _cheerleading_!" He sing-songed the word.

Blaine's eyebrows shot up to his head.

Kurt tried to charge him again, but Puck held him back.

"Hey! You guys! Stop it!" Puck said, holding them back. "What the hell is wrong with you guys?"

"He is!" The two yelled at the same time, pointing to each other.

Puck sighed. "You guys are acting like five year olds."

"I'm not! He is! Who asked you? He did! No he didn't! Ugh!" They both yelled at each other, crossing their arms and facing away from each other.

Puck rolled his eyes and dropped his arms. "I feel the love, guys." He turned to Kurt and smirked. "But in the meantime..." He trailed off and grabbed Kurt around the waist from behind, pulling him into a backwards hug. Kurt smiled at him and laughed.

"Hi, Noah." He said.

"Still calling me that?" Puck asked with a wince, releasing Kurt.

"Always will." Kurt said, turning around and hugging him properly. "When'd you sober up so fast?"

Puck shrugged. "Guess the five minutes of sleep helped it wear off." He pulled away. "How're you doing? Everyone treating you alright, right?" Puck asked, narrowing his eyes at the three boys. "'Cause just say the word and I'll be kicking some prep school ass."

"Noah." Kurt warned, laughing. "They're fine. Everyone's nice. Much nicer than at McKinley, at least." He said.

Puck put a hand to his chest in mock offense. "Ouch. That hurt, Hummel."

Kurt rolled his eyes. "Says the boy who threw me into dumpsters for two years straight and then told me that I was asking for it because my last name rhymes with 'pummel.'" He joked, poking Puck's chest hard. He turned to the three Warblers. "But, yes, this is Wes, David, and Blaine. They've really been the ones helping me to adapt to a new environment, but Blaine's really the only sane one."

"Hey!" The two mischief makers yelled. Blaine only laughed, and Kurt winked at him, making him blush a little.

"Oh, wait, is this the Blaine you never shut up abou—" Puck cut himself off as Kurt elbow connected with his stomach, and he hunched over in pain. "Oof! OK, forget I said anything." He grunted out.

Kurt and Blaine both blushed.

"Noah?" A small, tired, high-pitched voice came from across the room. They all turned to see Sarah rubbing at her closed right eye with her fist as she yawned, showing a set of small, pearly white teeth, a few missing. "I'm tired." She said, but it came out as '_I tiyerd.'_

"You're _tired?_" Puck asked. Standing up. "It's not even late!" He crossed over to her and picked her up, tossing her into the air a bit first and making her giggle. "I know what'll wake you up! Rawr!" He said and proceeded to tickle her senseless.

Kurt watched them with a smile and rolled his eyes before Blaine crossed over to him.

"So you never shut up about me, huh?" Blaine asked with a smirk, and Kurt turned to him to hit him playfully on the shoulder, unsuccessfully trying to hide his blush. Blaine laughed. "Hey, I don't blame you; I am pretty awesome." He said, earning a laugh from Kurt.

"And modest, too." Kurt said sarcastically.

"Kurt! Kurtie!" He suddenly heard, and looked over to see Sarah running towards him. "Guess what happened today!" She said excitedly, tugging at his robe.

He chuckled and knelt down so that he was eye-level with her. "What happened, sweetie?" He asked, tucking a lock of short brown hair behind her ear and stroking her cheek.

"I lost another tooth! See?" She said, opening her mouth wide for him to see.

"Wow, that's the third one!" Kurt exclaimed excitedly, trying not to laugh.

"I know!" She cheered, jumping up and down with excitement. "Soon I'll have big girl teeth!"

"You sure will." Kurt chuckled, ruffling her hair. He looked up Blaine, who was grinning fondly at the little girl, and grabbed his hand. He looked back to Sarah. "Hey. You wanna meet a friend of mine?" He asked, raising his eyebrows in temptation.

Sarah's smile fell and she blinked, and turned to look at Puck for approval. He smiled crookedly and gave one short nod, and she turned back and smiled, nodding eagerly.

Kurt tugged on Blaine's hand, motioning for him to crouch down, and he did.

Once eye-level, Blaine held his hand out and smiled charmingly. "Hello there. I'm Blaine, what's your name?" He asked.

Kurt practically saw hearts in the little girl's eyes as her jaw dropped, revealing all of her teeth, either there or missing.

"I'm Sarah." She stuttered, taking Blaine's extended hand, and Kurt intertwined his fingers with Blaine's other hand, smiling at him.

Blaine lifted her hand up and kissed the back of it. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Sarah." He said, and Kurt had to bite back hysterical laughter from the immediate blush that spread across her face.

Kurt stood up. "Alright, well, I'm ready to head to bed." He looked to Finn and Puck. "There aren't any extra beds or rooms you can sleep in so you'll each have to take a couch, and I think Sarah's small enough to sleep in the reclining chair. I hope that's alright?" Kurt asked, wincing a little.

"Of course." Finn said with a nod.

"So...we can stay?" Puck asked.

Kurt smiled and gave a single nod. "You can stay." The two fist-pounded and Sarah jumped up, clapping her little hands together excitedly. "Just one question." Kurt said. "How long will this be for?" He asked.

"Just a day or two, I swear." Finn promised.

Kurt sighed. "Alright, then." He started for the stairs. "Goodnight boys. Goodnight Sarah." He said with a wave, and headed up to his room, Blaine, Wes and David following behind him.

"Why do I have this horrible feeling that you just signed us up for a weekend of wild antics?" Blaine asked after he walked Kurt to his room.

"Simple." Kurt replied with a sigh. "Because I did."

And with that, he bid Blaine goodnight and went to bed.

-.-

_So, there's the first chapter. Like it? Hate it? Let me know:) This idea has been bugging me to be written for a while now, so I did._

_Review._


	2. Bo Burnham and Awkward Situations

Kurt really didn't know what he was signing up for, to be quite frank.

-.-

Blaine woke up the next morning to someone screaming.

At first the screaming was dull, barely noticed, but as Blaine started to come to the noise became louder until it stopped, then came again. He sat up straight, rubbing his eyes as he tried to make out the words smothered in the screams.

"Get out! What the flying _fuck? Get out!"_

Oh God. That was _Kurt_.

Blaine sprung out of bed, not paying attention to the fact that his hair was all unruly and he wasn't wearing a shirt, and flung his door open, sprinting down the hall.

Wes and David obviously heard Kurt's screams as well, because they ended up running alongside him down the hall towards the boy's room.

Just as they got there, however, the door flew open, and out stumbled an amused-yet-slightly-frightened-looking Noah Puckerman.

The three boys immediately came to a halt, blinking.

"Jesus, Hummel!" Noah called out to the door, which was abruptly slammed in his face. "Don't get your thong in a twist, I didn't see anything!" He defended, holding his hands up.

"I do _not wear thongs, _you _twisted pervert!" _Kurt screeched through the door. "And I don't care about what you did and didn't see – you don't walk in on someone when they're taking a shower!"

Puck rolled his eyes, completely oblivious to the three boys watching him. "You really need to pull the stick out of your ass and replace it with something that _counts, _Princess." He snarked, and Blaine's eyebrow rose.

Suddenly Kurt's door opened, and a blue and green colored box was thrown, connecting with a loud _thunk _against Puck's head.

Puck placed a hand over the area that had been hit. "Ow!" He said, and then bent over to pick up the box. "I'm keeping this!" He shook the box in the air for emphasis, even though he was well aware that Kurt couldn't see him, and then looked at it. "What the hell is – _oh jeez!" _He dropped the box in disgust.

Suddenly the air was filled with Kurt's loud laughter.

"That's gross, dude!" Puck nearly shrieked. "God, why do you even _have_ those?" He asked in horror.

"Mercedes came over!" Kurt called.

"You're a sick little dude!"

"I _kno_-ow…" Kurt sing-songed.

Puck shook his head and turned, starting a little upon finally catching sight of the three boys, and then shoved his hands into his pockets. "What goes on?" He asked, jerking his chin up, and, without waiting for an answer, walked away.

Blaine turned around to look at his two friends in confusion, who both only shrugged.

He rubbed his temples. "I'm going to take a nap. Thank God it's Saturday."

-.-

When Blaine finally went downstairs a little while later, he was met with a laughing Wes and Puck, an amused looking David, a confused Finn, and an annoyed looking Kurt.

"Oh, God, you _what?" _Puck laughed, gasping for air.

Kurt was obviously trying to conceal his own smile now. "I was sent to the Hospital thanks to one of my bright ideas to try to do an exotic dance on Rachel's kitchen table and ended up banging my foot on the edge." He winced in memory.

Blaine smiled and walked over – he had to hear this.

"Did you break your foot?" David asked, cringing in sympathy.

Kurt shook his head. "No, but it swelled up pretty bad, so we just wanted to make sure." He said, and then, suddenly, a huge smile appeared on his face. "But it turned out to be a pretty interesting night." He said.

"What's going on?" Blaine asked, sitting down next to Wes on the couch.

"We're sharing dancing war stories." Kurt smiled at him from the arm chair.

"Yeah." Puck said, sitting up and making a big show of stretching. "But now I'm officially bored. How about we do something interesting?"

"Like what?"Kurt asked, regaining his bitchy tone. "The power's out."

_Oh. _Blaine looked around and realized that Kurt was right.

Puck smirked a little. "Well, Finn brought his drum sticks, and I've got my guitar – how about we entertain ourselves?" He offered.

"You sing?" Blaine asked before he could stop himself.

"Noah's in the New Directions, too." Kurt answered, smiling. "He's actually really good."

"Not the only think I'm really good at, babe." Puck said teasingly.

Kurt rolled his eyes, but smiled nonetheless. "Keep it in your pants, _babe." _

Puck only laughed as he pulled out his guitar and slung it over his neck. "So I don't know if you guys have ever heard of this guy, but he's a fuckin' genius." He said as he started to strum a few chords. "Any of you ever heard of Bo Burnham?"

Kurt snorted.

Puck looked up, grinning. "Hummel!" He laughed. "Of all people." He said, and Kurt shook his head. "This sound familiar?" He asked as he started strumming out the tune.

Everyone looked to Kurt, who laughed and sank his hand into his face.

After a moment, he looked up. "God, I don't know if I remember all of the words." He laughed, shaking his head.

"You remember the beginning?" Puck asked, and Kurt nodded. Puck motioned for him to start.

Kurt laughed. "Alright." He cleared his throat and then sat up sat and grinned. "Hello, everyone, and welcome to the Rehab Center for Fictional Characters." He said cheerily, and the boys in the room raised their eyebrows while Puck laughed in his anticipation. "And remember, just because we're not real, doesn't mean we don't have feelings, OK? Who wants to start us off, who wants to go?" He looked to Puck. "Chris, how 'bout you, huh?" His voice shook a bit with laughter.

"Yeah, sure." Puck said in a voice much deeper than his, and Kurt laughed. "Hey, I'm Chris Cringle; I'm a sex addict." The boys in the room started laughing at that, and then Puck started to sing. _"Hey I'm Santa Claus, I'm the King of Snow. I hate my wife, because she is a ho, ho, ho…" _He made a big deal of nodding as the boys all laughed again. "_She used to please me every day, then she made it clear, that Santa's only supposed to come once a year." _He looked away and shook his head. "_Fucking bitch." _He said, and everyone laughed again. "_Now I buy whores, rock and roll, and I stuff their stockings with my North Pole-"_

"OK, Chris, _thank you."_ Kurt cut him off. "Alright, who wants to go next?" He looked around. "Patrick." He stuck out his lower lip. "Frowny face, get up here!" He cleared his throat. "Alright. I'm Patrick O'Riley, I'm a Leprechaun." He said in an Irish accent. "You all doing good?" He asked. "Yeah, I'm not doing so good." He tried not to laugh as he started to sing. "_I had a wonderful life, and a healthy household, and a beautiful wife, and a pot full of gold." _He made a strangled noise in the back of his throat and everyone laughed again. "_Then my wife spent my riches all by herself, and since women are bitches, blew a Keebler elf." _

"Hey, I know them!" Puck's voice cut through the laughter.

"Oh, hello, Tony, nice of you to _show up. _Where were you last week?" Kurt asked in a bitchy voice, and Puck laughed.

"I had some, uh…stuff I had to take care of." Puck said, looking around. "Hey, I'm Tony the Tiger." Everyone laughed. "Well, I could tell you about my issues, but the Olympics are coming up next year – we don't wanna miss that, right?" He laughed, but when no one followed suit, he turned serious. "Alright I'll give it a shot." He turned back to the guitar, focusing on the chords for a few moments before looking back up. "_Every day I wake up, and I get to work late. My boss says, 'Hey, what's up?' I say that I'm grrrrrr – " His face fell. "-owing tired of this shit." _Everyone laughed again. "_The kids they laugh, 'cause I'm a sensitive cat. 'Big Pussy!'" _He frowned. "_I can't argue with that." _He paused as laughter broke through the room again. "_If another kid gives me Frosted Flakes, I swear on my life I'm gonna…eat his parents."_ He sang the last sentence with a ravenous gaze.

"OK, Tone, thank you." Kurt said. "So that's everybody, let's just get down to it – oh, hello, I didn't see you there." He turned his head back. "Yeah, hi, yeah, hi, yeah, hi, how's it going? Yeah, hi. How's it going? Yeah, hi." He said energetically, making everyone laugh again. "_I'm the Easter Bunny, hey I'm back. Used to be funny, now I'm hooked on crack. Heaps of heroine, ain't no joke, marshmallow peeps covered in coke-coke-coke-coke-coke-coke-coke-coke. Coke." _Everyone started to laugh again and Kurt's expression. "_Drugs for life, that's my plan, but now I have no attention span." _He let his voice slide off of the word, looking away and starting to get up off of the couch before sitting back down. "OK, uh, I'm just gonna go get him, alright? Sit tight, and play nice, please. I'll be right back."

"_Hey, Pat, did you hear?" _Puck started to sing in his Santa voice again. "_All my elves got sick. I think they got herpes from some Irish chick." _

"Motherfucker…" Kurt shook his head as everyone laughed, and then looked up. "Why you laughing, Tony, huh?" He asked.

Puck laughed. "'Cause it's funny."

"You know what, all you guys do is make fun of me, this is getting ridiculous." Kurt said, sighing. "_Santa, Tony, could you guys please stop?"_

"Oh snap!" Puck cried, and then leaned forward. "_Crackle and pop." _He sang, and everyone laughed again. "Ha, 'cause they banged your wife!" He laughed.

Kurt glared. "I'm getting out of here, this is fucking ridiculous." He said, getting up as Puck strummed the last chord, and the two immediately fell into their laughter as Kurt sat back down on the couch and the rest of the boys in the room cheered.

"Jeez, I haven't heard that song in forever." Kurt laughed. "Thank God Sarah wasn't here to hear that. Where is she, anyways?" He asked.

"One of her friends picked her up to spend the weekend at her house." Puck explained. Kurt nodded. "So what are we gonna do now?" He asked, looking around at the darkening room, the only light coming from the small flames of candles and whatever little light was coming from outside, which was darkening fast with clouds. "It's starting to get late."

"Why don't we just watch a movie?" Kurt offered.

A hour later, the six boys sat awkwardly on the couches, their faces twisted into strange expressions as they watched 'The Human Centipede' on demand.

"Um." Kurt said, blinking. "I vote we watch 'The Lady and the Tramp' instead."

Mumbled agreements echoed around the room as Kurt turned the movie off.

-.-

The next night, Sarah was dropped off by her friend's Mom.

Puck swore her off from going over the little girl's house again after Sarah couldn't sleep because of a scary story the friend had told her.

"B-But Noah." Sarah said shakily. "I'm really scared. What if the monster comes to get me?" She asked nervously, on the verge of tears.

Puck sighed, cradling the girl in his arms. "He won't, baby, it was just a story, OK? You need some sleep, sweetheart." Sarah whimpered and snuggled further into Puck's hold.

"Sarah? Noah?" Kurt asked as he reached the bottom of the stairs. At the sight of Sarah's face, he rushed over. "Oh, honey, what's wrong?" He asked, brushing her sweaty bangs away from her face.

"Janie told me a scary story." She said, sniffling.

Kurt frowned a bit, but then lit up with an idea. "Well, when I was little, and I got scared, my mother used to sing to me." He said. "Would you like me to sing you something?"

When Sarah nodded vigorously, Kurt gathered her in his arms and laid her down in the recliner, sitting on the arm of it and stroking her hair as he began to sing.

"_Smile, though your heart is aching." _Kurt sang, looking down at her. "_Smile, even though it's breaking." _Sarah blinked up at him and sniffled again, and Puck watched him, thoughtful. "_When there are clouds in the sky _, _you'll get by...if you smile ." _Kurt smiled a little at her as her eyelids began to droop, and she yawned, rubbing at her eyes with the palm of one hand. "_Through your fears and sorrow, smile and maybe tomorrow, you'll see the sun come shining through_. _If you..." _Puck watched as Kurt was able to coax the girl to sleep with his voice, blinking, and couldn't help but feel a little sleepy now, himself. "_Light up your face with gladness, hide every trace of sadness. Although a tear may be ever so near, that's the time you must keep on trying, to smile, what's the use of crying?" _He shrugged a little, and Sarah's eyes fluttered shut. "_You'll find that life is still worthwhile. If you'll just..." _Her breathing became deeper and longer, signaling that she had fallen asleep. "_Smile…" _Kurt smiled at the sleeping girl, and leaned down to place a kiss on her forehead before standing up.

"Thanks." Puck said, slightly amazed.

Kurt nodded. "My mother loved that song. She would sing it to me every time I was scared, hurt, or – hell, practically every night." He chuckled softly, careful not to wake the girl up.

"I'm sorry."

Kurt looked a little startled as he turned to Puck. "For what?" He asked.

Puck sighed. "For everything." He said, as if that explained it all. "For what happened to your mother, for your transfer, for all the bullying…for all the crap I put you through." He apologized. "You never deserved any of it, but I was too much of an ass to see the amazing person behind the Ice Queen façade. And I'm sorry." He hung his head a little.

"I forgive you." Kurt whispered. "I already have, Noah, because when you were bullying me, you didn't do it for fun, or because I was gay." He said. "But because you knew you had to do it to fit in." He paused. "Maybe you couldn't see through my façade, but I could see through yours. And what I found was a lonely, tortured soul." Puck looked down and sighed. "No one deserves to be alone, Noah." Kurt said, and he stepped back a bit. "Goodnight." He said, turning to go.

"Kurt." Puck called softly, and Kurt turned. "Thanks." He repeated.

They both knew he wasn't talking about Sarah.

Kurt nodded one last time before walking up to his room and going to bed.

-.-

_Sorry about the wait for this! I really hope it was worth it, and I already have the next chapter written up, so I'll post it in a few days or so. As you can probably tell, this story is going in a different direction than what I originally planned. I do hope you'll stay along for the ride, though._


	3. Into Town

Puck grabbed his leather jacket off of the coatrack in the common room, slipping it on. He had to pick Sarah up from school in a few hours, and with the two-hour drive, he wanted some time to spare. Maybe he'd pick up some McDonald's or something.

"Where are you going?" Kurt's voice suddenly cut through the room.

Puck turned to see the boy standing at the bottom of the staircase and slipped on his shoes. "Gotta pick Sarah up from school." He answered.

"By yourself? In this weather?" Kurt asked, glancing outside and then at the clock. "You still have an hour or two before you have to leave. Why don't you wait until the storm dies down?" He offered.

Puck shook his head. "Only gonna get worse." He said.

Kurt looked worried. "Oh, well…just be careful, OK?" He asked.

Puck looked up, met the boy's worried eyes, and softened. "You wanna come with me?" He offered, and Kurt looked up. "If you're worried that much, then…"

Kurt smiled a bit. "It'd be an honor." He said, curtsying a little.

-.-

"So, where to?" Puck asked as he started his car, glancing over at Kurt.

Kurt raised an eyebrow. "Aren't we picking up Sarah?" He asked.

Puck shrugged. "We've got, like, four hours before we have to be at her school." He said. "What do you wanna do? And if you say go to the mall, I'm kicking you out." He teased with a smile when Kurt opened his mouth, and then laughed when Kurt snapped it shut. "Seriously, though, where do you want to go?"

Kurt shrugged. "Wherever."

"Yeah, sure, just make it harder for me to decide." Puck said, and Kurt laughed.

"I don't care, seriously." Kurt smiled, leaning his head back against the headrest. "Wherever you feel like going is fine with me."

Puck thought it over for a minute as the car heated up, ridding the vehicle of the cold, sharp air on the outside, before nodding and pulling out. "Alright." He said.

Kurt sat up straight and smiled brightly. "Where are we going?"

"It's a surprise." Puck looked at him with a sly grin.

Kurt's face fell into a glare. "Not fair, Puckerman!" He shoved Puck's shoulder, but was careful not to make him turn the wheel. "Tell me!"

Puck laughed. "Nope; my car, my rules." He smirked over at Kurt.

Then, Kurt cheated – he stuck his bottom lip out and curled it, batting his big blue eyes in the most irresistible pout, and Puck had to tear his eyes away.

"Oh, come on, not the doe eyes, that's cheating!" Puck said, wincing in his attempt to keep from looking at Kurt.

Kurt wouldn't have it. He leaned closer, moving his legs so that he was kneeling in his seat, and used the best voice he could muster up to get Puck to look at him.

"_Noah_…" He beckoned, fluttering his eyelashes.

Puck shouldn't have looked over, but he did, and he saw Kurt leaning even closer than before, his shoulders bunched up adorably and his head tilted. He batted his long eyelashes again, quivering his bottom lip, and Puck sighed.

"Alright! I'll tell you! Just stop with the eyes, Jesus!" Puck cried, holding his hands up in surrender as they stopped at a red light.

Kurt laughed, and Puck glared at him. "So…where are we going?"

"Just into town, nowhere special." Puck shrugged. "Just kind of a walk down memory lane for me." He looked a little sheepish. "My…father used to take me downtown where his band would meet, and afterwards we would always go to this little diner for lunch and then to the park for a while." He sighed. "It'd be cool of him to try and bond with me, but…I could tell he never liked taking me anywhere." He paused and ran a hand over the stripe of hair on his head. "Sorry, I'm rambling…" He mumbled.

"No." Kurt said, and Puck glanced over to see Kurt's head leaning back on the seat and his eyes misty with compassion. He smiled a half-smile. "I like listening. I like that you feel comfortable enough to tell me these things." He said.

One side of Puck's mouth quirked up in a sort of half-smile and he nodded, not quite knowing how to respond to that.

He cleared his throat after a second. "Well, I was thinking of just walking through town and grabbing some lunch at the diner, but if you-"

"That sounds great." Kurt interrupted with a smile.

Puck looked at him, a bit startled, but nodded, returning the smile. They sat in an (only slightly) awkward silence for a minute or two before Puck broke it.

"You can turn on the radio if you'd like." Puck offered, gesturing to the dial.

"OK." Kurt said shyly, and reached for the volume dial, turning it up, and as he did, a familiar tune rang through the speakers.

_Can…_

Kurt and Puck immediately looked at each other and laughed.

_Anybody find me somebody to love?_

"_Oh." _Kurt sang, smiling wide. "_Each morning I get up I die a little. I can barely stand on my feet!" _

"_Take a look in the mirror and cry." _Puck sang along, smiling equally as much. "_Lord, what you're doing to me."_

"_I spent all my years in believing you. But I just can't get no relief, Lord!" _Kurt belted.

Puck smirked. "_Somebody."_

"_Somebody." _Kurt repeated.

"_Can anybody find me…?" _They sang together.

"_Somebody to love!" _Puck finished, laughing. "_I work hard."_

"_He works hard!" _Kurt called.

"_Every day of my life. I work 'til I ache in my bones." _Puck sang, taking over the verse. "_At the end."_

"_At the end of the day!" _ Kurt called out again, and Puck laughed.

"_I take home my hard earned pay all on my own." _Puck belted.

"_I get down on my knees, and I start to pray." _Kurt sang, making a praying motion with his hands. "'_Til the tears run down from my eyes, Lord!" _

"_Somebody." _Puck cut in.

"_Somebody." _Kurt sang back, smiling.

"_Can anybody find me …" _They sang together again.

"_Somebody to love?" _Kurt sang. "_He works hard." _

"_Every day, I try and I try and I try." _ Puck sang.

"_But everybody wants to put me down, they say I'm going crazy!" _Kurt threw his hands up.

"_They say I got a lot of water in my brain, got no common sense, I got nobody left to believe." _Puck pretended to start sobbing, and Kurt laughed. _"Oh Lord, somebody."_

"_Somebody." _

"_Can anybody find me…"_

"_Somebody to love?" _Kurt sang out, more jokingly this time.

"_Got no feel, I got no rhythm, I just keep losing my beat." _Puck started the next verse.

"_I'm ok, I'm alright." _Kurt said, shaking his head._ "I ain't gonna face no defeat!"_

"_I just gotta get out of this prison cell. Someday I'm gonna be free, Lord!" _They both sang together and drew out the long note.

They looked at each other and smiled in anticipation as the background vocals gradually grew faster and louder, singing along until Mercedes' old part came in.

"_Can anybody find me…" _They sang together.

"_Somebody to love!" _Kurt sang loud and proud, and Puck whooped._ "Somebody find me!"_

"_Find me…" _Puck smiled.

"_Somebody find me!" _Kurt repeated. "_Somebody to love!"_

"_Somebody, somebody, somebody…" _Puck sang Artie old background vocals.

"_Somebody to love!" _Kurt sang. "_Somebody to love!"_

"_Somebody to love!"_

"_Find me, somebody, to…"_

"_Love!" _They both finished.

As the song ended and the ads started, Kurt turned down the radio and they both laughed.

"Oh, I forgot all about that song." Kurt said, looking down and shaking his head, a smile still gracing his lips. "And about all the solos in that song that Rachel hogged, even as we just barely allowed her back into the club that night." He said, rolling his eyes, but his smile never faltered.

"I've missed you." Puck said out of nowhere, startling both Kurt and himself. "I mean…you just haven't changed a bit."

"What do you mean?" Kurt asked, cocking his head.

Puck shrugged. "I dunno….when…when you say stuff like that, it reminds me of the Kurt we all know and love – the person you were last year. You've changed so much recently; it kind of just felt like you weren't you anymore." He said, and then smiled. "But then you always come bursting in – bitching at Rachel like you're so much better than her and just on top of the world, and the old you comes right back up on top."

Kurt laughed a little. "Well, I never knew you were so poetic."

Puck smiled. "There's a lot you don't know about me, Princess."

The rest of the ride was spent belting out to Journey.

-.-

Puck's fingers drummed on the counter, waiting for Kurt's and his hot chocolates. They had parked near the bakery they were in now, and decided to get something warm to drink before they started to walk around in the cold.

"Here you are – two hot chocolates." The young blonde barista said, sliding the two cups over the counter. She looked about Puck's age, maybe a year or two older, and was fairly attractive. She slid a piece of paper across the counter, her golden curls falling over her shoulders and into her face in a slightly endearing way. "And _that's _my number." She said. "Call me if you're ever up to it." She offered with a shy shrug.

Puck smiled at her and nodded – she was a sweet girl. But for some reason, he didn't really find her that attractive. He took one split second to look the girl over. She was shapely – she had a thin waist, great boobs and a sweet ass, but for some reason Puck wasn't interested, which confused him to no end.

He just shrugged to himself, thinking that maybe it was an off-day, and stuffed the piece of paper into his back pocket despite himself, and turned to give Kurt his hot chocolate.

Kurt had picked out a tiny table in the middle of the small bakery to wait, and was currently shaking the rapidly melting snowflakes out of his hair. Puck laughed at him as he walked to the table, placing Kurt's cup in front of him.

"Having fun there?" He teased, chuckling.

Kurt fixed him with a glare, but it wasn't very intimidating, because Kurt was holding back his own laughter.

They decided to stay inside of the bakery for a few minutes to warm up, and then headed out into the biting air. Kurt crossed his arms over his chest and shivered at the sudden rush of cold air, and Puck shoved his free hand in his jacket pocket, the cold not really bothering him too much.

They walked along the streets, sipping their hot chocolates and occasionally pointing something out through a shop window. They laughed at the other's jokes and kicked snow at each other playfully every once in a while. Just as they were passing by a thrift shop, a particularly cold gust of wind blew their way, and Kurt shivered a bit.

Puck noticed this, and realization struck him. "Oh. Here." He said stupidly, shrugging his jacket off.

Kurt stopped him. "You need that." He said.

Puck rolled his eyes. "Princess, I've walked home through blizzards wearing muscle shirts. I think I can handle this." He argued, placing his black fleece jacket around Kurt's shoulders.

Kurt shook his head. "I can't-"

"Kurt, dude, you're freezing." Puck interrupted. "Take it, seriously."

Kurt looked unsure for a moment, staring at him, but nonetheless sighed and nodded, pulling the jacket around him.

"Thanks." He said, smiling awkwardly.

Puck nodded, smiling proudly.

"So, where's this diner?" Kurt asked. "We've got to pick Sarah up in an hour."

Puck smiled. "This way." He said, grabbing Kurt's hand and turning around.

Kurt blinked at the touch. He opened his mouth to say something, but decided that he liked holding Puck's hand too much to lose the feeling, and allowed himself to be tugged along.

-.-

"No-no! Look! Look at this!" Sarah cried happily as she bounded over to Puck, her yellow Dora backpack bouncing and straining on her back.

Puck scooped her up in his arms. "What's that, kiddo?" He asked.

"We're going on a field trip!" Sarah said, shoving a piece of paper in his face.

"A field trip?" Kurt asked, making his presence known.

Sarah nodded vigorously. "We get to go to the art museum!" She said as Kurt took the piece of paper. "Can I go? Can I go?" She stuck her bottom lip out and fluttered his eyelashes, clasping her tiny hands together. "Please, Noah?"

"I…" Puck stopped as Kurt tapped his shoulder, and he looked over to see that Kurt was pointing at something on the piece of paper sadly.

Parents' signature needed.

Puck sighed, looking up into Kurt's eyes, which were sad and apologetic.

He turned to Sarah. "I'll think about it, OK, squirt?"

Sarah nodded. "You also need to make some cupcakes." She said, and when Puck gave her a look, she giggled. "We're having a bake sale!" She cried.

Kurt immediately started laughing, and Puck sighed.

"Wonderful."

-.-

"What are you gonna do?" Kurt asked that night after Sarah had fallen asleep.

Finn was up in the bathroom and the little girl was curled up in a fleece blanket on the recliner. The room was dark, lit only by the dancing lights that the quiet TV projected. Kurt and Puck were on one of the couches, their hips touching a bit but otherwise making no contact.

Puck sighed, running a hand through his Mohawk. "Fake a signature, I suppose. Otherwise she can't go."

Kurt nodded, and they were silent for a minute or two before Kurt reached over to cover Puck's hand with his own. "You're a good big brother, Noah." He said, and Puck looked over at him. "And you would've made an incredible father." He whispered.

Puck sighed. "I hope to find that out someday."

Kurt nodded, and then paused for a moment before getting on his knees and straightening up, pressing a small, soft kiss to Puck's temple. "Goodnight, Noah." He said, and then left without another word.

Puck didn't even realize he was watching the boy leave.

-.-

_OK, so…I've never been to Ohio, so I have no freaking idea what the towns are like. So I based everything that Puck and Kurt saw in this chapter off of what a town (or village, really) looks like near where I live. Sorry Ohioans! _

_Also, I know I've been neglecting Finn, Blaine and our dear, dear Wes and David, but they'll be making an appearance in the next chapter :) Oh, and __**one**__ of the two boys finally comes to their senses, if you catch my drift ;) Which one is it? Yeah, like I'd tell xD Who do you think it's gonna be? Tell what your opinion is in a…._

_Review!_


End file.
